


The wrong type of breaking up

by jessyeap



Series: Pearl's life on Earth [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessyeap/pseuds/jessyeap
Summary: Pearl storms in at Sheena's apartment in the middle of the night to break up with her, and gets carried away.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night, and I'm now a really underslept human girl posting it without other revisors. I'm sorry for any mistakes, for there will probably be a few. I'm a non-English speaker.

"I can’t see you anymore!” Pearl said the moment Sheena opened the door. She had a serious face, with a hint of agony slipping through her eyes.

Wow, that was unexpected! The smile Sheena had on her face fell, instantantly. They had been seeing each other for a few months now, and she thought everything was going great, with her finally getting a hold of the whole “dating a space gay rock” thing. She was also surprised by how bad she felt about it. She had failed to realize how bad she had it for Pearl until that exact moment. But before she’d get drowned on the feeling of rejection, she reminded herself that nothing was black and white with this creature in front of her. “Wow, wait a sec, would you care to come in and elaborate a little on that before everything gets all drama and shit?”

That being said, Pearl seemed to realize she hadn’t even entered Sheena’s apartment. She readily came in and took a seat on the two-place couch, stiffly. Sheena followed her to the living room, which were separated from the kitchen by the kitchen counter only. She sat on the bean bag in front of Pearl, feeling that the conversation ahead of them asked for an eye-to-eye perspective. Pearl played with her own fingers for a few seconds, a gesture Sheena already knew meant her mind was leading her to unpleasing thoughts.

“I can’t see you anymore! Things are getting too serious.” Pearl re-started, but stopped again when she heard Sheena take a deep breath in. “No, not us, well us too, but I’m talking about my life. The scenario with the crystal gems is getting dangerous and complicated and I don’t want to expose you to an intergalactic war.” Pearl looked at her with saddened eyes. “It’s just too dangerous and I like you, I really do. And you’re a human, a very fragile human, for whom I never thought I would feel the way I do. But you’re different. You never judge. Not even when I told you that I didn’t eat, you were simply ok with that, and that made me feel comfortable to try beverage once in a while, and then you got me hooked on coffee.” She paused, looking at Sheena, with endearing eyes.

“You took it so well, my past, my life with the gems and Steven, my story with Rose.” She tensed for a while, lost in her own thoughts. “And I like the way we sync, like when we clean together, we just get along too well. When you practice your guitar playing and I just watch you, I can see the patterns your hands make and I’m starting to foresee what you're going to do next. And our conversations are so entertaining, I feel I could spend years just talking to you about pretty much any topic and never get bored. You’re so sarcastic, in a good funny way, but it’s bad, because you take me by surprise and I can’t stop laughing when I’m with you. I like the way you talk, always full of slangs, I don’t understand. The sound of your voice, and the way you smile, cockily most of the time. The way you laugh, and the piercing on your lips... And when we’re not talking it’s worse!” Pearl went on, seemingly just rambling, without noticing the turn her break up speech had took. “Because then we’ll probably be kissing and having sex and I never thought I’d enjoy engaging in this specific human interaction, but stars, do I enjoy it!” Pearl was so absorbed on her not at all planned speech that she didn’t noticed Sheena’s startled face, nor the blush on her face caused by this genuine confession. “Even spending time in silence with each of us going on their own business is one of my favourite things to do nowadays. And I-, I can’t. I don’t want you to die because of me. And things-… things are getting serious among the gems on Earth, with the Diamonds knowing about Pink and Rose and Steven and, I just don’t trust them to leave us alone minding our business, living in this planet, not serving the diamond authority, falling in love…” She stopped, as if the last sentence was the only incriminating part of her whole speech.

Sheena was mind-blown. Her brain had stopped working about half of Pearl’s speech, simply because she was expecting the whole ‘I’m not looking for anything serious’ that Pearl kind of promised in the beginning and not this very romantic declaration. She felt sad and heart-warmed at the same time. It was such a Pearl thing to do, make her feel such opposite feelings at once, like when she felt fearful and aroused when Pearl would show some un-human strength. She tried to focus her brain on what to say next, but the words seemed to have slipped her brain completely. Instead, she stood and carried herself to the kitchen, busying herself preparing some late night coffee and using the much needed time to think things through. Pearl seemed to understand that she needed the space, because she remained sitted on the couch; maybe she too needed the time to register all the things she had just said.

So, Pearl liked her, substantially, by the likes of it. Did Sheena like her, too? Apparently, yeah, by the way she felt at the door, and then how her heart skipped so many beats during Pearl’s elaboration of the matter. The matter was another factor she couldn’t ignore. She had known from the start Pearl was an alien and soon got to know she was a rebel of a dictatorial world and about the war they had fought, and the occasional corrupted gems she had to fight. But a war to come? Was she ready for an intergalactic war? She definitely hadn’t signed up for that. However, Pearl had told her that those Diamond chicks were huge and had geo-weapons as big as the Earth. So, if there was to be a war, and the crystal gems would fail to win it, the Earth would be destroyed and Sheena would die either way, with or without Pearl, who, apparently, she definitely liked, a lot.


	2. 2

At that, the coffee-maker ended brewing the hot beverage and she second thought the initial idea of drinking it so late in the night, why did Pearl had to have this break down at half-past one in the morning? Sighing deeply, she poured two cups, walked back to the living room, handled one to a still mind-absented looking Pearl and sat on her side, at the couch, turned to the pale gem.

“Pearl,” she started, taking both her hands, when the gem turned to look at her. “Do you realize that while trying to break up our yet-to-defined relationship, you told me stuff that you had never told me before?” She chuckled lightly. Pearl looked guiltily at her and gave a small, shy nod in response. Shit, she looked really cute right now; Sheena had the urge to embrace her. “I don’t want you to feel responsible for my well-being. I know I’m just a fragile human, but I’m a 22 years old human, an adult by the law, who can make her own call on her safety. I know that gem stuff is dangerous and an intergalactic war is def a totally bad thing that will wipe life as we know on Earth. But that’s all the more reason I should stay close to you and the other gems, so you can protect me with your very sharp spear and your swordsman knowledge.” Sheena gave one of her foretold cocky smile at that, trying to lighten the mood, Pearl chuckled lightly and Sheena felt her heart squeezing a bit at the sight.

“So, on not accepting your very poor attempt to break up with me, I’m actually taking a very safe, very responsible decision to stay alive.” Pearl opened her mouth to argue but Sheena quickly continued. “Besides, you aren’t even sure that this war is indeed happening, last thing I knew, Steven was really excited he had resolved matters with that White D lady and you even managed to cure all the corrupted gems on Earth.” She put her hand on Pearl’s cold cheek, when she downed her face to stare at the cup of coffee she was still holding. “I really like you, P. I hadn’t even realized how much before today. But when you stormed in my house telling me you couldn’t see me anymore, I was pretty dumped for a few seconds. You can’t break up with me after all you said, because…” Sheena took a deep breath, as to embrace herself cause she too, was about to get sappy, she could feel the emotions accumulating on her throat. “I feel the same way, and now that you said it, it’s done, we don’t have to step on eggs, anymore. I can tell you, I too like the way you talk, all big words and sentences. And your sense of humour is so sassy, too. And your hands, always flying around when you talk. And you’re so thoughtful, it’s endearing. There’s no such thing as getting along ‘too’ well, as you said, but we get along ‘so’ well, it blows my mind sometimes, too. And I like that you’re so organized and that you forced me to clean my messy apartment, you actually taught me how to tidy up, I didn’t have a system like yours. You brought order to my life. Like a true Virgo, which would, totes, be your sign, if gems had such a thing, by the way. You have a good influence in my life, because you’re a good person… well, gem, whatever. And I like being with you, and looking at you, and touching you, and kissing your pretty damn face. Please, don’t take this away from me to protect me, cause, for real, it would be really unfair.”

Pearl remained silence for some time. Her face was a sky of mixed emotions, happiness, amazement, doubt, fear. “Are you sure? I don’t want to put you through a war. I know the war might not even happen, but if it does… if it does, it might seriously endanger your life.” Pearl squeezed her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes, trying to detect any sort of doubt there.

“I know, I know, and I’m taking it very seriously, don’t get me wrong, but I’m trying to maintain the chill. Let’s do this, let’s maintain our minds in the present, and if things get more complicated, we can come back to this couch in the middle of another night, as it seems is your favourite time to shake my world, and reassess our arrangement. I just want to keep having really entertaining conversations and mind-blowing interspecific sex with you.” And there was the cocky smile again.

Pearl blushed a beautiful blue, but quickly got hold of herself. “Oh, now I made it certain I’ll be seeing a lot of that cocky smile of yours.”

“You bet!” And Sheena kissed her deeply, for it was the middle of the night, and she happened to know one or two things to do that were better than breaking up your relationship with your very sappy soon-to-be girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think guys! I really like comments and could use the feedback


End file.
